1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for reminding of entering a target route, and more particularly, to a method for the navigation apparatus to send out a voice reminding message by configuring a Point of Interest (POI) in every highway entrance and exit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the continuous development of the technology, various mobile devices have been developed to facilitate the users in processing and transmitting the information. Here, the mobile device may be a Note Book (NB), a handheld PC (HPC), a smart phone, a Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a Pocket PC and a mobile phone.
Currently, Global Positioning System (GPS) is commonly used in the advanced mobile devices. With the cooperation of the GPS and the navigation apparatus, various types of information related to the present location can be displayed on the screen of the automobile to guide the driver's direction.
The electronic map of a navigation apparatus usually contains many Points of Interest (POI) such as the beautiful scenery, restaurants, hospitals, gas stations, or highway entrances or exits, etc.
In the conventional technique, when the voice navigation function provided by the navigation apparatus is based on the information of the POI configured at the highway entrances or exits, some problems may occur. For example, if the actual distance is calculated based on the conventional POI, a certain gap may exist between the calculation value and the actual distance. In addition, the voice navigation message provided by the navigation apparatus may not conform to the real case. For instance, FIG. 1 illustrates the highway intersections of South Taoyuan. In FIG. 1, the current location of the automobile is at the actual location 100, and the location of POI configured the highway intersections of South Taoyuan on the navigation apparatus of FIG. 1 is 120. If the driver plans to exit from the highway exit 110, in the conventional technique, the navigation apparatus will use the POI position 120 as a basic voice reminding point. In other words, when the distance between the actual automobile location 100 and the POI position 120 is less than or equal to the voice reminding distance, the navigation apparatus will provide a voice reminding message to guide the driver to exit from the highway exit.
However, there are usually more than one exits or even connections to other expressways at the highway intersections of a certain place. In addition, it is common that only one POI position 120 for indicating the highway exit is configured in the conventional navigation apparatus. Such configuration (i.e. some exits are located before the POI position 120 and some exits may be located after the POI position 120) causes the navigation problem of the navigation apparatus, which disturbs and confuses the driver, thus the driver may miss the right exit and spend more time in the unnecessary route. In addition, when the driver desires to enter a highway from a road through the highway entrance, it also happens quite often that the driver misses the highway entrance.